Megami
by Faith de la Alovee
Summary: All she wanted was a vacation, and maybe a cute boy or two, but a vacation nonetheless. She was getting her wish until a bus incident ruins her plans...or did it? OCxSesshomaru
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it, unfortunatley. I do own Ayana Blake and other random characters that may show up.

-This is my first time posting so be kind...please?-Faith

* * *

Prologue:

You know all I really wanted was a lovely, relaxing vacation. Whatever-God forbid I get a break I mean I went across the world and I ended up with way more work than I bargained for. Here I went to Japan to learn about the culture and history...who knew I get more of a history lesson than I really wanted. I had no idea I would be traveling the feudal era, meeting friends and taking care of a demon...Man, my life is too chaotic.

-

"Yeah, I just got off the plane...I'm fine. It was a really long flight, and that stupid layover in London was ridiculous But, I did get to tour a little...I bought something for you...I liked it...oh, there's the bus! I've got to go...I'll call you when I get there...Love you, too...bye." Ayana Blake hung up the pay phone and made quick work of pushing through the crowds at Tokyo International airport. The bus itself was packed but she managed to squeeze in with her large bags. Glancing around she found herself completely out of place, American in Japan. Unlike her newly found comrades she stretched to a near six-foot and her hair was more gold then onyx, fitting in wasn't exactly an option. She mentally shrugged and hung on for dear life to the cord above her head. Her nerves were starting to get at her as she took the long ride to the town close by. Meeting her host family was something she wasn't looking forward to. What if they hated her? Or worse had bad BO! Wincing unconsciously, she glanced out the window. The city scape was beautiful and incredible different from that of her home. Old temples scattered around brand new towering ones. "Wow..." Smiling she turned her head to the dashboard, "What the he- AH!" Dropping her bag she took hold of the cord with both hands, hanging on for dear life. Ahead of her a black hole threatened to take her over. As the bus gliding into darkness along with her mind, she realized she was the only one...


	2. Chapter One: Megami

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha, even though I'd like to. Ayana Blake is my own and other characters that may appear further along the story.

Enjoy! -Faith

* * *

Daiisshou: Megami

"What...?" Ayana opened her eyes long after she had closed them. Just taking a deep breath in caused her to wince. Her body was screaming at her as she forced herself upward to her knees. Where was she? The city was no longer surrounding her and she felt as if someone had dropped her in a food processed. Holding her head she could feel something wet. "I'm bleeding..." Lowering her hand she frowned, blood. What had happen to the bus? The people? Her bags? "My shoes..." Sniffling she took a small moment to morn the lost bag of footwear. Sucking in a deep breath she stood, taking in her new surroundings. The woods, it was dark out, too. "Where's that bus! I paid fare you know!" Her shouts died out as she heard something behind her. Giving a squeal she turned to see a small girl. "Hi...who are you?" Ayana opened her mouth but the greeting died in her throat as a small monster followed the girl out of the brush. "Oh, God..." She let out a small moan watching the world in front of her die into darkness as the world she knew had. But, just as she fell to the ground a pair of cold, golden eyes appeared in above her. An angel of death...

Sliding her eyes open again she found herself in a large room and in a very comfortable bed. A small candle held the only light in the room, beside her sat the small girl who she'd seen earlier. The girl's brown eyes widened as did a smile on her face. "You're awake! I'm so happy! Master Jaken said you would die!" "J-jaken...where?...who are you?" "I'm Rin! Who are you? Why are you dressed so odd? Why is your hair that color? Are you a demon?" "Excuse me?...what?...I-I'm Ayana Blake. My clothes...well, I guess I'm not the stylish but still..." Suddenly she took in that the little girl was wearing a kimono maybe she was in a temple. "You are a demon then?" "Huh? No...no! I'm not a demon. I'm a human." "Oh no, no. No human looks like you...I wish my hair was that color..." Ayana felt incredibly self conscience at the little girl's starring. Was blond hair really that odd? "You have pretty eyes...they look like the color of the sky." "Well...eh, thanks?" "Master Jaken said that you are dangerous...but I begged Lord Sesshomaru to let me keep you." "Keep me?" "Oh yes! Will you be my friend?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa...back up the bus. Where the heck am I?" "Japan, of course." "Duh...Gees, Ayana, you dolt. So how can I get back to the bus station?" "Bus? What is that?" "You...you don't know." "Rin! Step away from the demon!" The small green monster came in, scaring Ayana out of the bed. "Stay back! I'll...I'll," glancing around she found a lone candle stick, "I'll kill you!" "LORD SESSHOMARU!"Ayana braced herself feeling something near the room, clutching her lifeline of a candle tightly. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He was tall, lanky and pale. Long white blue locks fell straight down his back, markings graced both sides of his face and his eyes were pure gold. "You..." He glared at her sorely making her shiver. "Stay away from me...I don't want trouble. I just want a bus...please." Nearing her the man seem to tower over her like the buildings had. Dropping to her knees she covered her head. "Lord Sesshomaru, no! She's my friend!" Raising her head Ayana looked up to see the man, just watching her-he wasn't going to harm her. "I...I..." Why wouldn't words form? Think, Ayana. "...thank you." She nodded her head to the man who seemed to show a small amount of surprise. Ayana forced herself to stand, using the wall to support her. The trio watched her closely. "Um, well, I'm feeling much better...so I think I'll just...go..." Making quick work for the door she practically ran. But just as she got to the door frame she bumped into something hard. Swallowing hard she looked up slowly. There he was, the angel of death, a breath away. "I want to go." "No." "But, I'm fine..." She started to push him aside but he grabbed her-tightly. "I said no." "I said yes." The monster and Rin both gasped as Ayana jerked away from him. "I'll not be pushed around. I thanked you for saving me. Period. Now let me go." Their eyes locked harshly. "Megami..." "What?" "Lord Sesshomaru!" "Don't let her leave..." It was barely audiable but Ayana hissed at the words. "I'll not be kept prisioner!" Starting after him Ayana was suddenly drug backward. "Heeey, he..." "Lord Sesshomaru, said to stay..." "But..." Ayana looked down at the little girl and sighed, _her friend._

"Here I made you some food!" Ayana groaned and covered her head with her pillow, food? She felt like she was going to throw up her airplane food and anything else she eaten in her life time. "Miss Ayana?" "Nooo...please, don't, Rin." "Miss Ayana, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Rin pulled the pillow from the girl's head and gave a small gasp. "You don't look well..." Letting out a moan Ayana looked up at the girl, were there two of them? "I'm getting Lord Sesshomaru." She stretched out a hand from the bed as Rin left. "No...he...oh god..." Curling into a ball Ayana felt her world spin. "I want off...stop..." Looking around she felt hands picking at her, scraping her. "No...stop..." Opening her eyes she found him over her. "Hold still..." "Make it stop..." Tears fell from her eyes, slipping down her cheeks. She watched him through the tears raise his sword, and then him bringing it down on her. Bracing herself, she let out a small cry. But, there was no pain, the prickling had stopped, and there he was above her still. "I want...I want to go home..." She flung herself at him clinging tightly, crying, and just trying to get warm. Nuzzling her face into his robes she wanted to just be swallowed by them. To just disappear...He pushed her away from him, starring down at her. Those eyes held hurt, suffering, and surprise. "Lie down...sleep." Holding her arms he moved her back to the bed, letting her lie back down. "I don't...I'm not tired..." "You will be..." As she rested below the blankets, he started to pull from her but she clung to his hand. "Stay...I'm...scared..." Lifting his chin he narrowed his eyes, but lowered himself next to the bed. Ayana smiled, turning so she could watch him. If she was going to dream, she might as well enjoy it...

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you..." Rin stopped her words as she came into the room and found her lord and her friend holding hands. He glanced her way and she smiled, maybe there was hope for her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, will she be ok?" Glancing down at the woman in his bed he sighed, "Yes." Damn it, he didn't want to be caught anywhere the girl-she was trouble. He tried to stand from the bed but the woman had a death grip on his hand. "Lord Sesshomaru, can we keep her? Please?" "She doesn't belong here." "She looks like an angel..." "She's not." He bit the words out, causing Rin to jump a little. "Lord Sesshomaru, what is she?" "Dangerous. Don't get attached, I'm taking her back as soon as possible." "Back?" "That girl...that travels with Inuyasha." "Kagome! We're going to go see Kagome? Why?" "She has the answers to this...I'm sure of it." "Yay! We're going to go see Kagome!" Rin danced happily around the room but as she did so, Ayana's blue eyes opened. As she looked around at her surroundings tears sprung up again. "No..." "Miss Ayana, are you feeling better?" Looking at the girl, Ayana tightened her grip on the demon's hand. "Why am I still here?" "We're going to go see Kagome!" She dropped Sesshomaru's hand sitting up quickly, to stare at him. "I want to go home." "You are." "What?" Rin stopped her dancing, to look at the two. "But..." "That's why we're going to see Kagome." "I want her to stay!" "Stop. She doesn't belong here." The little girl snapped her mouth shut, but continued pouting. "I'm going home? Really?" He nodded to her, sharply. Then his gold eyes looked over her coldly. "Get dressed, we leave soon." Her gasp was unmistakable as he left the room. "Rin...is he always..." "Lord Sesshomaru is very sad. Master Jaken says "he bares a horrible past." Rin wiggled her arms creepily then grinned. "But...he's never let me down." Ayana's mouth pursed in thought then she shook her head. "Can I wear something to go see this Kagome? I feel...very dirty." "Sure!"

"Are you ready, woman?" "Yeah, yeah..." Snarling, she forced on the slipper like shoes Rin had given her. Stepping out of the bed room she found Sesshomaru glaring down at her-did he ever show anything else? Sesshomaru turned from her, Megami taunted him. She looked the like the statue he'd once seen; with her dressed in one of his robes and her hair flailing everywhere. Groaning inwardly turned back. "Let us go." Ayana followed his gaze to a horse like creature. "On that?" He looked her way glared and grabbed her by the waist, carrying her at his side. "Put me down!" "Quiet." Hissing Sessomaru dumped her very unlady like on top of the creature. "Me too, Lord Sesshomaru!" Ayana watched the man soften as he lifted the child on to the monster with her. Why did he hate her? Grumbling, Ayana crossed her arms and looked the other direction as the creature started into motion. _Of course he hates you, Ayana, you've been nothing but whining and weepy the whole time. He could've been a little nicer...but..._

"Do you smell something? I smell something." Sesshomaru glanced back at Ayana who was smiffing the air, then gagged. "Ew...that's not pleasant." "You sense something?" Just as soon as he asked it he sensed it, too. She...before...Sesshomaru stopped, looking to his left, narrowing his eyes. There slinking from the forest was a massive serpent that seemed to take on an almost humanistic form. "Good God..." Sesshomaru moved forward, slowly. "Don't!" The second she yelled it, Ayana regretted it. She'd caught Sesshomaru's attention and the monster lunged at the chance, knocking him across the forest floor. Swallowing Ayana cursed herself. "Damnit...now what are you going to do?" As soon as the creature started towards her and Rin, Ayana gave way to a new feeling. "Rin, stay here." "Where are you..." "Stay." Jumping from the transportation Ayana stood in front of the giant that nearly doubled her size. Just as the monster swung at her she could feel a white power take her over, cooling her blood, and calming her. The claw that was to hit her disinagrated in the light, the rest of the demon's body followed close behind. He evaporated into the air and as the light faded something popped up from the ground. There where the monster had stood a tiny yellow flower grew. Ayana's body went to a small glow then dimmed. "Miss Ayana!" She could hear Rin's voice but she couldn't look at her. Ayana's world swarmed as it whooshed by in front of her. She jerk to a stop and the spinning ceased. Forcing herself to turn her head she found Sesshomaru over her, holding her up. His eyes were wide showing fear and curiosity; like that of a child's. Lifting a hand she touched a small cut just above his brow. "You're hurt...I let you..." She felt his arms tighten around her lightly, then he lifted her the rest of the up. "I'm fine..." "Miss Ayana, are you ok?" Ayana forced a smile as Sesshomaru set her on the monster, then continued forward. The woman would be the death of herself...if she was able to.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Reincarnate

Ayana finally meets this Kagome whom has a crazy companion. Will Kagome be able to help? Read and Find Out!


	3. Chapter Two: The Reincarnate

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha, even though I'd like to. Ayana Blake is my own and other characters that may appear further along the story.

Enjoy! -Faith

* * *

Chapter Two: The Reincarnate

"Can you feel that?" The question from the young woman died in a gasp as the night sky seemed to blow up in a great white light, then slowly disappear. It left the forest in a serene, calming silence. "What was that?" "Hold on I sense something...Sesshomaru..." Just as the man had said it there was the demon coming out into the clearing. "Well, well, look who it is..." Sesshomaru glared at the man then looked to the guy behind him. "I'm not here for your, brother, I'm here for your woman...Kagome." "My woman!" "WHAT!" Inuyasha glared at his older brother whom then turned his attention to the woman coming from the forest with Rin. But, the half-demon dove for Sesshomaru. "SIT BOY!" Just as he reached the man he dropped to the ground with a thud. "You can just attack people, Inuyasha...dolt." Sesshomaru reached for Rin letting her down, just as she hit the floor she ran for the other woman hugging her tightly. "Kagome!" Ayana looked up at her. She was dressed in a realitivly modern school uniform and a bicycle lay just beyond her. "Come." Sesshomaru reached his arms out for her but she clung to the animal. "Come. She's going to take you home." She let go, allowing herself to slip off the horse and into his awaiting arms. "Who is she?" Ayana was clutching his robes, watching Kagome and Rin's reunion sadly and wide eyed. "Inuyasha's woman." "Who...?""I AM NOT HIS WOMAN!" Smiling, Ayana let Sesshomaru go, but his hands lingered a little longer on her waist as she moved for the other woman. "Hi." "Kagome, this is Miss Ayana. She's dangerous and doesn't belong here." Kagome Hagurashi gave the blond girl an odd look, but Ayana held out her hand. "I'm Ayana Blake...you must be Kagome." "Well...yes...Why did he bring you to me?" "He said you would take me home." "Home?" "To America...well, I'm supposed to be in Japan, but I took a detour." "America...well, what year are you from?" "2005." "Me, too Oh, yay! A friend, I'm not alone" Kagome launched herself at Ayana who hissed in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry...are you injured?" "Just sore from..." "I didn't think I was that bad of company, Kagome." "Well, you are, Inuyasha." The two regarded one another darkly, then stuck their tongues out at each other. Ayana blinked once then laughed, _they certainly love one another_. Inuyasha moved towards Ayana and sniffed her. "It was you..." "Excuse me?" Blushing Ayana took a step back, did she stink? It probably had been a day or two since she'd bathed but...Pouting Ayana looked down, how embarrassing. "It was your power...just now. What are you?" Sesshomaru took a step forward, resting a hand on Ayana's shoulder. "Megami..." "Megami? That's just a legend." "She is...the power, you felt it." "But, a human?" The hand on her shoulder tightened, making her look up at Sesshomaru's face. It was tight, glaring at his younger brother. "Well, I don't care who or what she is, I'm just happy to have someone to talk to." Another friend. Rin. Turning to the small girl Ayana bent down in front of her. Small tears were forming in her brown eyes. "I don't want you to go..." "It'll be ok. I'll always remember you..." "Don't go!"Rin threw herself at Ayana hugging her tightly. "Oh..." With a sad smile she hugged her back tightly, it was a nice adventure, well, most of it. Ayana stood and turned to Sesshomaru. "Thank you for saving me..." She hugged him as well, she heard a small gasp from him and smiled holding him tighter. "I'll miss you," she whispered nuzzling back into the robes as she'd done before. Pulling back she looked up at him, to see him with that questioning look. "What's wrong with you, Sesshomaru? Why do you look so lost?" He closed his eyes and pushed her away lightly. "Go...Rin, lets leave." "But..." "Now." He turned from her and headed back into the forest followed by the running Rin. "Bye, Ayana!" Ayana waved after them sadly. "Bye..."

"So, Ayana, how old you?" "Me? Oh, I'm nineteen, my birthday's in a few weeks...my parents were sad I wasn't going to be home for my birthday." "That's right, what were you doing in Japan in the first place?" "I'm supposed to be studying for the semester there...here." "Studying? Like Kagome?" "I have a feeling Ayana's talking about college. I've still got another year in high school..." "Yeah? Well, what are you doing here then?" "Actually...well...we're in search of these jewel shards," Kagome laughed, "it's kind of hard to explain...I'm a reincarnate of a preistess in this time period. She held the jewel and then it shattered. So...I'm collecting them. Who ever has the jewel can make any wish they want." "That's exciting. Don't you miss home?" "Well, I can go back when I want...well when the portal lets me." "You mean, you don't know when or if you can go home?" "Aaa...no?" "So will I be able to?" "We'll find out." Ayana sighed still tromping along, glancing at the sky. "Why doesn't Sesshomaru like me?" "Him? He doesn't like anything...except Rin, I guess. I still haven't figured that out. But, he seemed to like you enough." "Huh? Oh no, no...he hates me. He glared a lot." "Sesshomaru's a jerk." "Shut up, Inuyasha." "Don't tell me what to do." Ayana heard Kagome growl and laughed. "You two crack me up."

"Aren't we there yet?" "Yeah, it's right over...there!" "You weren't kidding when you said it was a well, were you?" "Nope." The group trotted to the small wooden outline that held a deep hole in it. "Ok, well..." "You're just going to leave, Kagome?" "I can leave when I want!" Ayana blinked, maybe this wasn't a healthy relationship. "It was nice meeting you, Inuyasha. Thanks for helping me get here." "Yeah." The half-demon turned his back crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't worry about him, he'll get over it." Smiling Kagome climbed into the well, and slowly let herself down a small rope ladder. "Come on." Swallowing Ayana followed, just when she thought she was getting to the bottom a bright light shown then darkness invaded. "Here we go!" Ayana hung there on the ladder and watched Kagome disapear.

"Am I back?" Ayana stood at the bottom of the well and yelled upwards a few minutes later. But, to her dismay it was Inuyasha who peired over. "You're still here." "Why aren't I back!" "It didn't want you to." "What didn't?" "The portal...not everyone can go through, you know?" "Well why not! I have things to do and places to go! I'm supposed to be enjoying myself and learning new things! Why am I stuck HERE!" Inuyasha pulled her the rest of the out just to have her pout unhappily. "Something is keeping you here." "Can I ask you something...?" He drew back from her quiet tone looking a little scared and pale. "Umm..." "Why did he call me Megami? What does it mean?" Inuyasha seemed to be relieved at the question and took a seat next to her. "It means goddess." "Goddess? I guess I don't understand." "There's a legend that there was a goddess that blessed the region, she held emence power-beyond anyone. Well, the story says that she fell in love with a demon. The two of them, together, created a sword...it became covented by all. They hid the weapon, never to be found again-along with the two of them. There's a statue in her honor in an old town across the countryside. I saw it once when I was younger...Sesshomaru's right you look like her." "That's a lovely story...when can I go home?" "Your power was amazing...I've never felt anything like that before." Ayana groaned and shook her head. "Why me? Do I have a sign on my head that says 'Ruin My Vacation'?" "No, is there's supposed to be?" Her blue eyes narrowed at him. "You are hopeless. So, Inuyasha, when does Kagome come back?"

"I can still sense her...why isn't she gone?" "Lord Sesshomaru..." He turned his head to see Rin coming from her room rubbing her big eyes. "What is it, Rin?" "I had a bad dream..." Sesshomaru tried not to soften but Rin hugged his leg tightly. "About what?" "Ayana...she was in trouble...someone was trying to take her from us." "She back..." He stopped himself, she wasn't back home, she was still here, taunting him. "Lord Sesshomaru, Ayana's in trouble..." His gold eyes turned to the girl's, that were wide and worried. "Rin, it was only a dream." "Nooo! It was really! She was crying, we have to go!" The girl tugged at his hand, "Rin." "Now, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Ayana hugged her legs close, resting her head on them. The night was dark, the air cool, and the noise of snoring filled her ears. Damn that demon-boy. Sighing she turned her head, why was she here? Was there really a reason? Maybe she'd died in the bus crash, and this was merely a dream between earth and heaven. But, what if she was really there, really in the past, really sitting next to a demon? Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath of air, he was near. ..

* * *

Chapter Three: Being Her 

Ayana finds herself trying to grasp Megami and what this goddess means to her. Want More? Well, Read It!


End file.
